


A Swordsman's Story

by Empress_of_Trash



Series: OP SI-OCs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Some Side Relationship, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Bounty Hunter Bros, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Childhood Friends, Crew as Family, Friendship Is His Compass, Kuina Is Best Big Sis, Literally and For His Life, Luffy Being Luffy, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Mother-Son Relationship, Nakama, Nakamaship, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Roronoa Zoro-centric, SI-OC, Self-Insert, Sexism, Slow Build, Straw Hats + Some Extras, These Kids Need To Stop Giving Zoro Heart Attacks, Zoro Did Not Sign Up For Feelings, Zoro Has No Sense Of Direction, Zoro Loves A Lot, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Being reborn as your favorite character is a lot of work. Being reborn as Roronoa Zoro is triple that.How exactly does one do justice to the loyal First Mate of the Straw Hats and Greatest Swordsman in the World hopeful?Making lists apparently.





	A Swordsman's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sogeking Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390038) by bibliophile030. 



> This was a random whim created while switching between "Don't Tickle A Sleeping Dragon" and "Making Waves" plus being reminded of my love of the excellent "Sogeking Reborn", which is a similar premise woth Usopp.
> 
> I really love the ideas I have for Zoro/Kara and hope you do as well!

Reincarnation, Zoro discovered, was not quite as dramatic as she--he maybe?--had expected. She had been watching her mother garden when it suddenly struck her--him--all at once that this was not their first life. It had been a simple thought that did.

 

_ We should plant zucchini next year. I want a good zucchini loaf. _

 

That was followed by.

 

_ What's that? _

 

Then his mind was filled with a life he'd once lived. It was as if he was an empty bowl and someone just dumped soup in. Only that soup was an old life. Like alphabet soup it was all mixed up not quite making sense yet. Not forming words or a coherent story. Zoro blinked the past settling in, filling in the gaps and random bits of knowledge he--yes, he decided he'd go with he, he'd enjoyed being a woman, but he'd thought of himself as male long enough for it to also be comfortable--had known without learning made sense. He could read without Azami teaching him because he'd already learned it in another life. He had been able to understand people around him so well and “adult topics” because he used to be an adult.

 

Zoro blinked again looking at the half-finished watermelon in his hand and wondered.

 

“Azami what's our family name?” he shouted. 

 

The green haired woman did not bother looking up, far too used to her curious child’s odd questions. “Roronoa.”

 

Zoro nodded and with a quick ‘thank you’ went inside to get his mother’s hand mirror. It was one of the few delicate things she kept in their home. Inside the square gold lacquer box was the bronze mirror she'd inherited from Zoro’s grandmother. He moved the cover off and gave himself a look over just to confirm what he suspected. Up until now he had been pretty uninterested in his looks past the initial discovery of reflections.

 

The face was slightly different, after all the image in his mind was a drawing not a flesh and blood person, but the resemblance was undeniable. Green hair, narrow eyes, and all, even with chubby cheeks of a four year old. He was definitely Roronoa Zoro, the First Mate of the Straw Hats, future Greatest Swordsman in the World, Pirate Hunter, and Supernova.

 

He blinked again taking a moment to absorb this.

 

His memories settled slowly, focused on this new piece of information. He remembered this story. He sat the mirror aside and finished his watermelon. So he was in  _ One Piece _ and destined to become one of the strongest characters. He'd loved the show when he'd been a her. Zoro had been her favorite ironically enough. And now he was him.

 

He took a bite, uncharacteristically thoughtful. It was nice to be alive he supposed. Even if it was in a different body and it came with a slightly different personality. He was pretty sure he'd resembled the Original Zoro up until this moment. Now though he had another personality superimposing itself and mixing in.

 

It was different. He chewed carefully. He knew the future pretty well. He was caught up information wise, even if it had been a life since he'd last watched the show. He'd been doing a rewatch while job searching. He knew the major events that followed even if he hadn't seen it all. His old self would have been in an anxious meltdown by this point. Now though he was calmer and more accepting of dealing with the unexpected. Zoro wouldn't miss anxiety he decided. He had fifteen years to prepare to become Luffy’s First Mate. His fannish heart and something that was purely Zoro and not Kara found the idea of Greatest Swordsman and First Mate very appealing.

 

Finishing the watermelon and with the course of his future decided he sat the rind aside and carefully packed up his mother’s things. Now he just needed to start learning to use a sword.

 

. . .

 

The Old Zoro, a stubborn four year old with a penchant for fighting with the neighborhood kids, was not one for planning. Kara though had been fond of plans and going over every detail of something as simple as a shopping list. Even with his more relaxed self the idea of not planning at all made the Kara side of him cringe in horror. So, Zoro forced himself to take one of Azami’s unused notebooks and find a quiet spot in the woods to do so. 

 

Roronoa Azami had a pretty relaxed parenting style that complimented her son’s independent streak. It was perfectly normal for Zoro to go out in the woods around their house. He never had to worry about finding his way home, because his mother was always able to find him. Directions were an unnecessary skill so he ignored them.

 

He found that not even another lifetime could erase this, becoming hopelessly lost the moment he was out of sight of the house. He wasn't distressed though and kept wandering until he found somewhere comfortable to settle in. A small glade with heather and good shady trees. He settled against one deciding this would be good. Azami’s only rule of wandering was he find a place to stay and wait for her.

 

Zoro took out the notebook, a loose leaf one bound with string to the two covers and opened it to the first blank page. It was pretty different from what he was used to, he didn't care much for writing in this life though his mother had a large collection filled with her small neat handwriting and in his last life he'd been used to lined paper. This one felt slightly different. Not mass-produced he figured.

 

He started his list.

 

**Steps to Becoming An Adult**

 

He figured this title would be inconspicuous enough.

 

**1.) Create a workout routine. Running, strength training, swimming, push ups. Build up muscles.**

 

**2.) Begin sword training. See where the schools for it are on island.**

 

He knew the other Zoro had gone around defeating them and taking their signs. The idea still appealed to him. He had a new ambition he hadn't possessed as Kara. The cockiness and confidence behind it though was tempered by her cautious nature. Zoro knew he'd have to train up first. He didn't think he would even meet Kuina until he was almost ten so he'd give himself until nine to train up enough to start challenging people. 

 

Speaking of Kuina.

 

**3.) Stop the result of 2001.**

 

Zoro didn't know the girl yet, but he didn't like the idea of a child dying no matter what. He couldn't exactly prevent all household accidents, but he knew this specific one was set to occur. Zoro had been a student for about a year when it occurred. If Kuina was a year older Zoro would be about ten when it happened which meant…

 

He did the math quickly, pleased Kara’s skills lingered.

 

He would need to challenge her 6-7 times a day to do 2000 challenges in a year. 

 

On 2000, he'd make sure to change it up. They would still have their match, but Zoro would not let her out of his sight after. There would be tripping down the stairs if he could help it. He wanted his rival alive and well. He knew she was necessary for his growth as much as their conversation that night would be necessary for hers. Maybe he could do something more along the way to help.

 

**4.) Learn about Haki.**

 

Zoro had a basic idea of it, but he was determined to learn it early this time. There were quite a few tragedies that could be prevented if they learned these things early. The Straw Hats were woefully unprepared for the New World and even Paradise at times. If he could figure out Haki there would be no surprises in Skypeia. And maybe he could do something about the others learning it too. Everyone being just a little bit stronger and training a little early would be helpful. He was going to be First Mate so his crewmates were his responsibility. 

 

**5.) Survival skills. Hunting, plants, etc.**

 

**6.) Learn how to sew, cook basics, and domestic chores in general.**

 

He was going to do anything he could to prevent himself from becoming horribly indebted to Nami. He should probably also find a way to start earning some money. If he could have any sort of nest egg he could avoid the financial blight of his alternate. He would probably never have much use for the money though, except for maybe replacing his swords. With Kuina living he'd never inherit her sword. Zoro would have to find some other swords to keep up with him.

 

Plans for the major events could be decided later. Now he needed to start preparing his body for the beatings it would take. Zoro always received and ungodly amount of injuries and had the recovery rate of a demon. He would need to get started on that hardiness as soon as possible.

 

Settling the notebook where he had been sitting, Zoro stood and began stretching. He had some lingering memories of Kara’s self-defense classes and the yoga she had taken up to get in shape. He figured they would be the start to getting ready. A flexible body would be useful for the Three-Sword Style he would need to create.

 

Hours later Azami found him in the middle of a Corpse Pose. The tall green haired woman, raised one eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment her expression one of placid acceptance. Her eyes did briefly flicker to the notebook, curious. 

 

“It's time for lunch,” she told him instead. Zoro got up and went to pick up the notebook. His muscles felt shaky. After the initial yoga he'd moved on to push ups, sit ups, crunches, planking, and all those other tasks he'd used to shudder at watching his friends do. Copying his old roommates workout routine for now would be a good enough start.

 

Azami made a thoughtful noise behind him, but still didn't say anything. Zoro took her hand and followed her home, eager for lunch. 

 

. . .

 

Azami didn't say anything as this pattern repeated itself. She gave him curious looks, especially when he started to force his way through books. Zoro hadn't been a big reader, but some of Kara’s habits were peeking through now. The only real acknowledgement she made of the change was to start leaving out a bento box everyday for him.

 

Zoro appreciated it. He was always starving during his routine and lunch meant he could spend more time on it. He was pleased, and a little startled, to realize how much is four year old body could take. He probably shouldn't have been. 

 

Original Zoro had always been a monster. He was going to follow in his footsteps.

 

He could also tell there had been improvements on his strength. Zoro hadn't had any strict routines to develop. He had been strong by virtue of genetics (he had seen Azami lift the farm equipment), farm work (He made a point to help out more realizing it was good exercise. Azami seemed to find the development amusing judging from her smirk.), and the fights he got into. Now though he was systematically working on improvements and could feel it becoming easier.

 

A year passed quietly on the farm filled with training and strangely peaceful silence.


End file.
